


Claws And Catastrophies

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also this is not as dark as the tags imply, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fearplay, I'm so sorry this concept is super weird, Jeremy actually stands up to the Squip it just takes some time, M/M, Macro/Micro, Please note this is clean vore, Pred!Jeremy, Prey!Michael, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Shrinking, The Squip is an ass per usual, Tiny!Michael, Vomiting, Vore, Werecat!Jeremy, death is threatened, emotional aftercare, forced vore, misconceptions of safety, mutual fear between pred and prey, no one dies, not at all intended to be explicit, safe vore, unwilling vore, vaguely based around Halloween, very minor blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Sometimes it's best to remember the past enough to be cautious. A single slip-up leads to the Squip's reactivation two years later, and it seems that this time it has some startling side effects. The supercomputer is there to cause fear with a single goal in mind - to take revenge for their deactivation once and for all.With unorthodox and horrific means in mind for such a plan, it is up to Jeremy to conquer the beast he has become and to keep the Squip at bay. However, things take a turn, and it may take some compromise to keep things from going awry.Deeply unpleasant compromise.





	Claws And Catastrophies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be More Sated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340858) by [voraciousmutation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voraciousmutation/pseuds/voraciousmutation). 



Apparently, drinking from the punch bowl at the Halloween party had been a mistake. With the following years of the incident at the school play, nobody had even dared to touch Mountain Dew, let alone use it. But that was in their high school, and it seemed that college kids from the area had not witnessed or experienced such an incident. Two years and the Squip had completely slipped Jeremy's mind, not even realizing that reactivation was a possibility.

 

A single sip was all it took. A jolt of electric shock, and he screamed. He could feel a worried hand settle on his shoulder, only for the other person to recoil as well. In this state, he only caught a glimpse of Michael as they both plummeted to the ground, falling almost immediately unconscious thereafter. 

 

He wasn't sure what had happened when he finally opened his eyes, but somehow Jeremy was back home. Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to recall exactly what had happened. Jeremy felt something soft and furry brush his hand as he reached up to put a hand on his throbbing head, groaning with discomfort. What the hell had happened at that party - had he gotten drunk somehow and passed out? He could sense something small on his chest as well, daring to look down - and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized what - or rather who - it was.

 

The amused glance caught him off guard, even more so as he realized the other boy was only a couple inches tall.

 

“M-Michael?!”

 

Jeremy struggled for words, trying hard not to move in fear of hurting his now minuscule best friend in the process. Said minuscule best friend merely looked back up at him in shock, looking as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. It seemed the moment he spoke up in response he lost it.

 

“...Jeremy?” Michael held back a snicker, although burst into laughter not long after. Upon seeing Jeremy's confused expression, he managed to suppress it momentarily, choking the words out. “I'm sorry it's just… That's not… That's not the costume I remember you wearing.”

 

What the hell was Michael talking about? He tilted his head, feeling the strange fuzzy weight move. Upon this, Michael gasped, seeming a little more collected in this newfound confusion.

 

“No way… Are those real?”

 

Jeremy shot him an incredulous look. 

 

“Are  _ what _ real? Michael, you're not making any sense. And how'd you get so tiny anyways?”

 

Michael shrugged, seeming nonchalant about the ordeal at hand. “No idea, I just woke up like this. Are you sure it's me and not you, though? You're… Different.”

 

Jeremy took a moment to look around; no, everything was exactly his size. “Nah, I'm pretty sure you shrunk… Somehow.”

 

“Damnit!” Michael snapped his fingers in a moment of strong disappointment. “That's not nearly as fun.”

 

“Shouldn't we figure out what's going on?” Jeremy gritted his teeth, trying to sit up on his bed without moving Michael around too much. It was weird how his teeth felt a lot sharper, but how could that be? The gesture seemed to only  make Michael tense, as though something unpleasant had indeed crossed his mind.

 

“Oh my god, that is real…” Suddenly nervous, Michael shifted, pointing over at a corner. “You need to see this. Mirror. Over there.”

 

Jeremy only sighed, not bothering to look down as he scooped up his tiny confidant and walked over. “Honestly, Michael, I don't get why you can't just tell me what's u- OH FUCK!”

 

No sooner had Jeremy's eyes met his reflection’s that he fought back a scream at what he saw. He was more or less human; however, a couple things stuck out like a sore thumb. It turned out the “strange fuzzy weights” on his head were a pair of striped brown cat ears, just poking out of his curly brown hair. His hands, still clutching Michael, were indeed covered with the same striped caramel fur up to his elbows, claws capping off each finger. His blue eyes were more or less normal, although they had much more blue in the sclera than any human’s. His mouth had completely morphed and now looked more feline, aligned with razor-sharp teeth, and when he opened it in complete shock, a grooved tongue as well. He could feel the same fur creeping up from his feet to his knees, and he caught a glance of a long, whiplike tail as it lashed behind him. He gazed down nervously, going incredibly pale as his gaze flickered from Michael to the mirror. Were this all real...

 

“O-Okay, you need to get away from me.  _ Right now.”  _ Jeremy cupped his hand around his shrunken friend, dropping to the floor suddenly as he placed him back down on the ground. “I'll try to help you, but at worst just… Just stay away from me.”

 

Michael regarded him skeptically, although took a couple steps back for good measure nonetheless. “What? Why? Look, maybe we can make this work -”

 

“No!” The force of the interjection silenced any of Michael's further attempts, shivering. “Do you really not understand this?! Look, I don't know how this happened, and I couldn't give less of a damn. What I do know is this is bad; you're hardly larger than a mouse right now -”

 

“- And you're… A werecat?”

 

Jeremy merely nodded. “Seems that way, doesn't it? Try to keep calm, now; no sudden movements.” No sooner had Jeremy said this, however, that he knelt down on his hands and knees with a hyperfixated stare. At this point, there was no denying some sort of instinct was setting in; while he tried to fight it, a small strand of drool hung out of his mouth. Michael noticed immediately, grinning nervously.

 

“H-Hey, now…”

 

Jeremy shook away the thoughts, grimacing as he continued. “Remember, cats like to chase. If you can try and avoid that, you'll probably be fine.” Even despite his words, Jeremy crept forward, and with every step he crawled Michael took a consequent step back. “Now, stay calm,” he repeated, trying to shake away his own fear with the repetition of this command. His voice was shaky and that was hard in of itself to contain. “I'm going to see if I can go downstairs and get something to eat, tide myself over so I don't snap.” The words seemed to offer Jeremy some comfort, heaving a relieved sigh as he mentally committed himself to his plan.

 

However, he halted at the familiar, chilling laugh that echoed in his head. 

 

_ Do you really think that's going to work? _

 

Maybe, maybe he still had some time. The static began to fill his mind, stomach pooling with dread. Yes, if he could just -

 

Jeremy shivered at the familiar paralysis of his lower body. Fear froze him the rest of the way, tail lashing and ears shooting up all at once with shock. “I-It's not… No…”

 

Michael shot him a disconcerted look.

 

“It's not what?”

 

Jeremy paled, the words hardly audible under his breath:

 

“My legs… T-They won't move.”

 

A single electric shock was all it took, a volt of energy coursing through his veins.

 

“OW! SHIT!”

 

Michael jumped back, watching in horror as Jeremy keeled over clutching his head. Heeding his now half-monstrous friend’s words, he used all willpower not to bolt, but that alone was difficult right now. There was only one thing that jolt could possibly mean, and the truth dawned on him even though he couldn't see it - the Squip had come to rear its ugly head once more, and this time there was no doubt the circumstances were all too well in their favor.

 

“... J-Jeremy…?”

 

The werecat sat bolt upright, eyes wide with absolute horror. Jeremy had one hand secured firmly over the other, claws outstretched, trembling as though he was trying desperately to keep control. When this didn't seem to be working, Jeremy forced his hand down, leaning over in an attempt to exert enough force to keep it from moving. He turned away, the warning coming out as a shrill shriek:

 

“Forgot what I said! Michael, RUN! This isn't just some sort of sick game of instinct - not if  _ he's _ playing!”

 

The words rang out clearly enough; there was no need for clarification. Startled, Michael decided it was better not to stick around to find out what fate the Squip exactly had in mind for him, immediately racing off in the opposite direction of the beast before him. Jeremy attempted to keep himself on the spot, but it was difficult with the tingly feeling of instinct and physical control being exerted upon him. His glance traveled to the Squip, who stood before him with a disturbingly calm expression.

 

_ Tsk tsk. That the best you've got, Jeremy? I expected better. _

 

Jeremy merely glared, disgusted by the reappearance of his one true adversary.

 

_ The hell do you want this time? This is your doing, isn't it? _

 

The Squip paced around for a moment, phasing through one of the beanbags at the corner of his room.

 

_ Hmm, I guess you can say that. Quite fascinating, isn't it? Usually I can only project simple appearance modifiers to my host, but these? These are  _ **_real,_ ** _ Jeremy. Seems I had enough energy to catch Michael when he brushed your shoulder at the party, too - that wasn't in the plan, but this should make things more… Interesting, to say the least. _

 

Jeremy tensed, the thought rising up before he could suppress it.

 

_ So what exactly are you trying to do? _

 

Jeremy's head shot towards Michael once more outside his own volition, shuddering as the Squip's words filled his mind once more:

 

_ Oh, I think you know  _ **_exactly_ ** _ what I'm after. _

 

The Squip wasn't exactly wrong; with the current predicament, there were only so many ways this could go. Given the current notion and the instincts running rampant through Jeremy's veins, he had a sickening feeling about which of the two possibilities he could think of.

 

_ You're not serious. _

 

_ Positive about that? _

 

The look the Squip gave him was disturbingly calm, raising a brow as though testing him.

 

_ It's fascinating how there is so much focus on fear this season, although I can't say that I dislike it in the slightest. This is a perfect way to cause some, don't you think? _

 

Jeremy felt his body jolt forward out of his control, until he crouched like a cat waiting to spring. He looked uneasily at the Squip, who jerked his head towards Michael's direction once again.

 

_ I suggest you not make this harder than it needs to be. You're going to have to take on instinct  _ **_and_ ** _ me if you so much as try; face it, your self control is useless here. Perhaps if you comply I can in turn make things easier for you, but only if. _

 

Jeremy shuddered, fur standing on end.  _ Care to elaborate? _

 

The Squip merely looked forward, ignoring his gaze. A single command left their mouth:

 

_ Pounce. _

 

That was all it took for Jeremy to race off after his best friend. Claws extended, he managed to force himself to miss as Squip made him swipe out, much to both his and Michael's horror. No sooner had Jeremy gotten close enough and missed that Michael attempted to scramble away, managing to make a short distance. All the while, the electric jolts continued with every repetition of the command echoing frighteningly in Jeremy's mind:

 

_ Eat him! Eat him! Eat him! _

 

“Dude, what the hell is going on?!”

 

“It's - not - me!” The words managed to come out as a shaky breath as the werecat attempted to trip himself to keep the next spring from coming. He managed - partially. The uncoordinated movement had him skidding mere millimeters from Michael.

 

“I know that! Just get it under control, because I think we both know what happens if you don't!”

 

“I'm… Trying…!”

 

It was apparent that trying to fight the Squip was a losing battle, but perhaps if he could stall for long enough he could hope that Michael would be able to get away in time. He just had to stall -

 

_ Have you forgotten something? _

 

That was right. Thinking was out of the question; his Squip would just see right through it. Grunting with frustration, he managed to avoid springing again; however, it seems the Squip was one step ahead of him. His hand shot out so suddenly that it caught even him off guard, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as his fingers caught Michael by his hood, securing him in the firm grasp as Jeremy drew him nearer.

 

The “game” was over much quicker than expected, hearing the disappointed  _ tsk tsk  _ of the Squip behind him.

 

_ Giving up already? Here I thought we'd only begun. _

 

Jeremy audiably scoffed in disgust, ears rearing as he took in the situation. Looking down he could see Michael squirming against his grasp, although not nearly as much as he probably could've. It only took a glance to realize why. The claws along Jeremy's fingers had fortunately not dug in, but with the position of two of them it was obvious that a struggle too close could easily ram them through Michael's neck. They exchanged helpless gazes, shivering with the horrid truth.

 

“You can't… You can't get free, can you?”

 

“Unless I want to have my throat gorged out? No. Any chance you can loosen your grasp a bit?”

 

Jeremy attempted to move his hand, only to find it frozen stiff. 

 

“My joints are locked in place.”

 

Michael merely stared incredulously. “So what, you're giving up?”

 

Jeremy faltered. “I didn't say that, did I?! N-No, I'll figure something ou-”

 

_ Stop. _

 

The werecat’s words broke off with the command. He caught the confused and uncomfortable gaze Michael was shooting him, opening his mouth to speak before closing it once more.

 

_ You seem to overestimate my cruelty, Jeremy. This isn't as hard a choice as you seem to believe it is. _

 

The Squip motioned for Jeremy to place his hand closer to his lips, the horrified look on both his and Michael's faces growing. Instinctively he reached out to grab it, both hands shaking as he struggled against the Squip's control. Jeremy whimpered as a reprimanding electric shock shot through his spine, although he didn't let go. 

 

_ Hmm, you're holding out better than I initially thought. Perhaps I can help you out, after all, and make this a bit more comfortable. _

 

Jeremy shuddered upon the words.

 

_ Comfortable? Comfortable for who, exactly? I don't see how you can make murder - _

 

_ Did I say I'd make you kill him? _

 

The werecat’s eyes widened, at which point Michael swallowed uneasily as he dared look up.

 

“W-What's he telling you? Jeremy?!”

 

But Jeremy didn't respond, the notion of such an idea difficult to comprehend. His thoughts came off as a growl:

 

_ And you expect me to believe what - you're just going to get me to maim him or something?! That's not particularly reassuring, either. _

 

The Squip shook their head, appearing serious much to Jeremy's shock; usually it was easy to tell when they were merely being manipulative, but for once this didn't seem to be the case.

 

_ No need to think so violently. Let's make a deal, shall we? _

 

Jeremy avoided his gaze, looking to Michael worriedly. He opened his mouth to try to speak again, but it seemed the Squip was quicker, blocking his vocal chords once more. Their voice was a bitter hiss as they spoke up once more:

 

**_Listen_ ** _ to me, Jeremy, and allow me to explain. I'm not here for murder; no, just getting payback. I believe that revenge should be an equal and opposite thing, and try as both of you might you did not manage to destroy me. Therefore, I have no need to take life from either of you. That is, if you cooperate. _

 

The notion of what the Squip was proposing seemed beyond impossible, if things were still going in the direction Jeremy suspected. They seemed to pick up on his utter confusion and explained further:

 

_ I can do more than control your natural physiology, would it be vital for me to do so. As well as controlling things such as your senses and movements - _

 

The Squip’s sentence broke off as they took notice of Michael's current state, snarling as the tiny boy opened his mouth to shout something again.

 

_ Auditory nerve blocking on! _

 

Jeremy's attention shifted to Michael in shock, seeing the fear in his eyes but unable to make a word out of what he was, at this point, shouting out.

 

_ You're getting distracted, Jeremy; don't make me do more. As I was saying, I can also perform some tasks which would be impossible for any human to accomplish outside of my control. Things like changing your breathing patterns, or making it vital to control your heart rate voluntarily - these are not outside of my capabilities. I could even shut down your systems entirely for a select period of time or an indefinite one, so long as it would not kill you in the process. _

 

The Squip smirked upon Jeremy's dazed expression, stepping forward to kneel down before him.

 

_ How would you like me to neutralize the conditions in your stomach for you, make it safe? I could shut down the gastric pits, too, and render digestion completely impossible for as long as required. It would not be hard at all, but you'd have to do something for me, too, of course. _

 

The mixed sensation of relief and absolute dread made Jeremy shudder, looking over at the holographic figure before him.

 

_ Do I want to know? _

 

The Squip stood up, extending their hand with a disconcerting grin.

 

_ I'll give you two options: comply, and I'll keep Michael alive and unharmed. Force my hand, and I'll make no such guarantees. I can overpower you with ease, Jeremy, so I ask you at least consider; after all, it'll happen one way or another. I don't have any intents of giving in. _

 

Jeremy hesitated, unable to comprehend what the Squip was saying. While this certainly wasn't the first time he'd been controlled like a marionette at the mercy of this technological monster, there was no way in hell he was serious.

 

_ … And what is it you had in mind? _

 

He met eyes with the Squip, whose smile curled into satisfaction.

 

**_You_ ** _ have to be the one to commit to it. Play this game of cat and mouse and don't let on what we've discussed. Do this, and you should have no problem; I won't intervene when it's all over. So what do you say? _

 

Jeremy's attention went from the Squip to his hand, feeling a sharp pain and realized what it was. It seemed somehow Michael had managed to slip out of reach of the claws while the Squip wasn't paying attention, inches away from managing to get out of Jeremy's grasp. Too late, however; it only took a single disapproving glare from the supercomputer to flip Jeremy's hand and catch him more securely this time. The werecat still couldn't hear his minuscule best friend, but it seemed as though Michael had voiced something along the lines of an exasperated “oh, come on!” based on what he could see.

 

It seemed the Squip was allowing him a moment to consider, at least having the courtesy to give him space with the frightening decision. He at first avoided Michael's gaze guiltily, then returned it as the weight in his chest became almost unbearable. The look Jeremy received was horrible, nearly panic-stricken and ridden with absolute fear and distrust. At the current moment, Jeremy could hardly blame him; even with his current perception Jeremy himself could hardly tell what was his own thoughts and actions and what was the Squip forcing him into an almost hypnotic trance. That wasn't even including the traces of instinct and hunger which flickered in and out of his mind. Nonetheless, one thing was clear as the hand drew Michael closer to his face: there was no way in hell he was going to do anything to cause him harm, Squip or no Squip.

 

_ Well? I'm waiting. _

 

Jeremy's attention was still focused on his hand, gritting his teeth as Michael managed to get an arm free. He was shouting something incoherent and inaudible, looking almost disgusted at the confusion in Jeremy's glance. Finally, he blinked, pointing aggressively at one of his ears. Realizing the message quickly, Jeremy shook his head.

 

“No, I can't hear you.”

 

At the very least, that was how Jeremy believed he responded, for he could barely hear anything but the sound of his palpitating heart, and certainly nothing external. His attention turned again to the Squip, raising a brow skeptically.

 

_ You expect me to believe you about this? I'm not even sure how you managed to get us like this, but what you're proposing is absolutely insa- _

 

_ Stomach acids deactivated. _

_ Gastric enzymes deactivated. _

_ Oxygen regulation activated. _

 

The three commands fell sharply, scattering the remainder of Jeremy's thoughts. Upon each, he felt a sharp pain in rapid succession through his abdomen. It felt much more as though his insides had been liquified opposed to neutralized at first, until the sensation stopped and something akin to water and sodium settled at the pit of his stomach.

 

_ Basic titration - child’s play. It’s your move now. Still think I'm lying? _

 

How the Squip managed to do this, let alone provide a steady enough stream of oxygen down into his stomach was difficult to even begin to fathom. Strangely enough, it did indeed seem to be the case, as a more potent sensation of indigestion took over his nerves. Grimacing with discomfort, he looked from Michael to the Squip, uneasy but appearing to submit.

 

_ Promise you won't hurt him? _

 

The Squip snickered.

 

_ I have no need to go against my word if you keep yours. Is that a yes? _

 

Jeremy could see Michael mouth an objection, clearly recognizing at least part of what was going on as he began to wriggle more determinedly. Jeremy hesitated, lowering his head reluctantly.

 

_ … Yes. _

 

Just like that, the paralysis in his arm broke free. Jeremy's fingers unfurled slightly, clumsily shifting Michael over to the other hand. The smaller boy gave him a confused look, seeming at least momentarily less panicked.

 

_ Auditory nerve blocking off. _

 

The rest of the world came rushing back to Jeremy, heaving a sigh of relief. It was at this point that he caught Michael hyperventilating, beginning to calm down as some portion of the reality came back.

 

“He gave you control back?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A relieved smile crept up on Michael's lips, wiping away panicked tears. “Thank god! And you can hear me again?”

 

“Yep.”

 

It seemed that the panic had all but drained from the smaller teen, nearly shattering Jeremy's heart in two. To think that he thought he was safe now… Physically, yes, it seemed like the Squip was indeed planning on keeping their end of the deal. But emotionally? He didn't even want to think about it right now. What he wouldn't have done to just hold Michael close and tell him everything was okay… But no, he'd have to scare him half to death only a moment later.

 

“And here I thought you lost. Oh man, glad that's over, right?”

 

Were Jeremy able to cry, he probably would've right then and there, but it seemed the Squip had disabled his tear ducts as a precautionary measure. Gritting his teeth, he waited a moment longer. He wanted to at least believe that he hadn't accepted this just yet, almost convincing himself of it as a genuine smile crept up on his lips as well. But the feeling didn't last for long.

 

“Hey, Jeremy, would you mind putting me down now? I have no idea how you managed to get him to relent, but I'd rather not risk it happening again.”

 

The words annihilated any hope of it being over right on the spot. Jeremy's gaze shifted over uneasily, at which point the Squip merely gave him a nod to proceed. This wasn't right, there was no way in hell he could possibly -

 

No, he  _ had _ to do this. If his choice was between inciting a bit of fear and putting his best friend in lethal danger, it was obvious he had no choice than to take the former.

 

“Jeremy?”

 

_ That's your cue. _

 

Jeremy nearly rolled his eyes in disgust, deciding it best to get it over with. Carefully, he used his other hand to grasp Michael by his hoodie, wrapping his fingers firmly but gently around his waist. At first, this seemed to be a relief to the smaller boy, until he noticed that Jeremy wasn't honoring the request, and rather, lifting him up a good distance. The height alone was startling, not even counting the uncharacteristically calm expression on the brunette’s face. Was there a misunderstanding or something?

 

“No no - I said… Down, not up.” Michael's smile became more nervous, uncertain of what exactly was happening.

 

“I heard you.”

 

Michael didn't like the way Jeremy was looking at him at all - calm, collected, almost pleased with himself - and as though he'd just committed to something awful. That couldn't be, though, could it? Jeremy was his friend, and none of his motions seemed forced. The smile faded, becoming increasingly anxious by the second.

 

“I thought you said he gave you back control.”

 

“He did.”

 

An apathy seemed to take over the syllables, making Michael shudder. Whatever was going on, he didn't want any part of it.

 

“I-I'm serious. Come on, can't you just -”

 

“- Put you down? I know what you're asking; there's no confusion here, Michael.”

 

That was  _ not  _ Jeremy. Whatever it was, that much was clear enough. As if to make matters worse, a low, empty growl from Jeremy's stomach forced its way into the tense air, dread returning as it seemed all too obvious he'd be the one to fill it if things continued at this rate. Was it worth trying to struggle free? Between the two current options for his death, Michael was at this point giving the floor some consideration. He was too shocked to panic at this point; instead, he was just frustrated as to why things had to go this way.

 

“This isn't a game, what the hell is going on with you?! Please, Jere… Don't do this. Now, c-can you just put me down and we can forget about this...?”

 

Jeremy's ears flicked back, tensing. He wished he could at least explain the situation, but doing so would likely make things inclined towards fatality. There was so much hope in that look… How he wanted to protect Michael from this nightmare. Technically, Jeremy  _ was _ protecting him but… It sure as hell didn't feel like it. He looked up with a tilt to his head, licking his lips for good measure. He could feel Michael squirm in his grasp, appalled and disbelieving as he gazed down. The smaller of the two spoke up, tone bordering hostility:

 

“Jeremy Heere?! Put. Me. Down.”

 

Jeremy closed his eyes and shuddered. There was only one way this could go, and he hated it more than he had words for. Of all the tortures that the Squip could've thought up, this was one of the worst he could imagine.

 

_ Come on, play the part… The sooner this happens the sooner it'll be over, right? God… Michael, I'm so sorry… _

 

“As you wish.”

 

It took Michael a second for the reality of what he'd voiced to click, immediately regretting it as the brunette parted his lips before him. At this vantage point, things were a bit too close for comfort: the sharp fangs, the saliva-slicked confines of a maw, tongue unfurling as though deigning to catch him. Michael squinted his eyes shut as Jeremy swallowed, catching a glimpse of the rippling muscles before he could manage to avert his gaze. Shuddering, he debated whether it was even worth trying to latch on as the werecat’s fingers began to drop off one by one.

 

It was difficult for Jeremy to mask his own revulsion at this point, knowing there was no way out of this now. At the very least, he thought against dropping Michael from such a height. The guilt already rushing up in his chest like a horrible tidal wave, Jeremy gave a shaky breath as he drew his hand closer, until he managed to keep his hold with thumb and forefinger directly above his jaws.

 

_ It'll be safe, I-I can do this… _

 

No, not like that he couldn't. But a little too late for that kind of thought process, for his last two fingers slipped of their own accord and sent Michael plummeting in with a terrified screech.

 

Jeremy immediately felt the desperate scrabbling as he tilted his head back, more than aware of how frightening it must be from Michael's perspective. Yes, _Jeremy_ himself knew things would be fine, but to his companion it almost certainly looked like he was carrying out a murder. He debated swallowing to get it over with, but a weary glance over at the Squip bade him wait a little longer. He sighed, making his head more level as he complied to the demand.

 

Michael squinted into darkness, growing almost entirely still. He placed a hand out, attempting to slide forward, but with the quantity of saliva pooling around him it was no use. Trembling violently, he waited for some sort of sign that this was some sort of sick joke, but there seemed to be nothing indicative of that now. The hope wasn't gone yet, but something seemed clear to him: if not the Squip, it seemed that whatever beast had risen up was gaining control, and it was without a doubt winning. Was Jeremy even fighting it anymore? Michael honestly couldn't tell.

 

“J… Jer…. Jerem…y…?...?!”

 

The words came out choked and quiet, about all Michael could manage in his shock and anxiety. It didn't amount to much at all, for not long after he felt the tongue beneath him begin to curl around him, grimacing with disgust as he realized it meant Jeremy - or rather whatever  _ monster  _ had taken over - was tasting him. It was absolutely dehumanizing. Vibrations of a purr didn't make it any better, coughing as the damp muscle slathered him even more heavily in a thick sheen of spit. Half of him wanted to think he was dreaming, but not even the most lucid nightmare was this real. At this point he just wanted it to be over with as quickly as possible.

 

Jeremy tried not to think about it, indeed allowing the cat side of his mentality to take over a bit as he rolled Michael around in his mouth. The reality was too shocking to take in otherwise, half wishing the Squip were indeed the one controlling him so he at least had excuse for what was going on. But no, the realization that he was the one committing to this was even more appalling, knowing he could stop at any time… But not if he wanted to keep his side of the deal. Aside from the occasional shift or desperate pawing from within, Michael was uneasily motionless. The most Jeremy could feel otherwise was the smaller boy’s fingernails digging in, as though trying to get a better grip or stall the inevitable. The pang in Jeremy's chest flared as he mercifully shifted Michael to one cheek, able to detect the salt of sweat and tears and feel the elevated pulse of a racing heart against his tastebuds.

 

_ You're not taking this seriously. _

 

Jeremy bared his teeth in spite of better judgement, unable to hold back his absolute resentment for the Squip right now.

 

_ He's already scared enough. I think he's given up, I… _

 

His ears flattened, still trying to heed the Squip's words nonetheless. He cocked his head to the side, feeling the weight in his mouth shift back onto his tongue. This time he did get a reaction, feeling Michael shift back and hug the tip of the tongue for dear life. The shaking and trembling was all the more apparent now, although judging by the distribution of weight it was apparent he was weakening by the second.

 

“W-Why are you doing this to me?!”

 

The grasp tightened, and Jeremy, too, found himself shaking as Michael bit back a sob. The taste of salt was overpowering his mouth, increasing the shock all the more. He was helpless to do anything but listen as Michael continued:

 

“Is that actually you out there? I… I can't even tell. I thought you were stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong. So, what, is this it? A-Are you going to kill me now?”

 

Jeremy swallowed hard, although only felt worse as he realized what that undoubtedly looked like from within. Nails dug in further, making Jeremy whimper with pain, the gulp fortunately not managing to wrench Michael from his location.

 

There were no words for the emotions Michael was experiencing. Betrayed, numb, and too afraid to even panic at this point, he could feel the saliva loosening his grasp. Another rough gulp still didn't totally succeed in removing him, although this one pushed him closer to the dark, awaiting throat. His tone oozed with quieted anger, barely a whisper as he managed to choke out the next few words.

 

“You know what? I've had about enough of this; just get it over with.”

 

Michael didn't resist even as it seemed the saliva skidded back around him, closing his eyes and finally removing his arms from around the tongue. “It isn't like you're going to let me out anyways, is it? And I really thought… N-No, forget it.”

 

The werecat was shaking violently, shuddering at each and every word. Never in his life had he felt so sick to his stomach, running a hand through his hair as claws dug in until he was certain he'd drawn blood. Helpless eyes fell on the Squip, who watched him with no discernible emotion.

 

_ Isn't that enough? _

 

_ No. Swallow, or I'll do it for you. _

 

A shallow sigh fell from Jeremy's lips; of course it wasn't that easy. Staring at nothing in particular numbly, Jeremy tilted his head back and gulped thickly. It took no effort at all until he felt the muscles of his throat force Michael downwards. No struggling, hardly a movement of protest as it happened. Sickening, that was the only word for it.

 

This didn't get any better the rest of the way down, either; no, Michael more or less gave up entirely. The constricting muscles of the throat made it challenging to even begin to struggle, figuring he'd only be wasting his now limited energy as he was sucked downwards. 

 

Although perhaps not all was lost. A couple seconds passed and he could tell he had slipped past Jeremy's collarbone by the auditory cues: shallow, shaky breaths and a thunderous, elevated heartbeat which was so fast and irregular it almost seemed to be verging on a heart attack. While the words outside had been cruel and apathetic this was hardly the case, as though some portion of Jeremy's consciousness was aware and horrified of what was going on. Perhaps that part of him just didn't have the strength yet to retaliate.

 

_ Well, he'd better find it soon. _

 

Any remaining thoughts were broken off as the muscles of the throat finally released him, only to deposit him into Jeremy's now loudly gurgling stomach. Michael managed to land more or less without much difficulty on his hands and knees, a startled gasp escaping him as he realized just how it all felt - and was, to some extent, taken aback by some minute details.

 

It only took a couple rounds of the ambient gurgles and groans to have him hyperventilating once more, the associated vibrations like a relentless earthquake at his infinitesimal height and location. Initially believing this would make his surely limited air supply diminish much too quickly but without a way to quite stop himself yet, Michael was more than mildly shocked as this seemed not to be the case. There wasn't the same muggy, suffocating sensation that had been in Jeremy's maw and throat, but he was rather able to breathe just as easily were he outside. But how the hell…? He decided not to question it for now, gasping for breath thankfully regardless of what strange occurrence had lead to its steady arrival all the way down there.

 

The sense of relief, however, wore off as the heavy, damp sensation settled in, chancing a look down to remember that from where he knelt he was up to his chest in stomach fluids. Almost immediately Michael thrashed to get out of them to no avail - but these, too, were much different than he'd expected. They weren't sticky, and there was no tingly or burning sensation which could be associated with digestion. Rather, they were much more basic than acidic, and when he dared pick up a hand to inspect them the fluid ran off his fingertips much like a combination of salt and water. Usually there would be more of it, too, which would begin to funnel in any moment now upon his presence - but Michael chanced several minutes and still nothing. No numbness. No burning. No suffocation. The only thing that changed was the heightened and more pervasive state of Jeremy's panicked breathing and heartbeat not far above him.

 

But was he safe?

 

Probably not; better to assume the worst than get his hopes up. Nonetheless, a fire had risen up within him, and Michael managed to shakily stand up and lean against one of the soft, persistently undulating walls. Multiple times it seemed the beginnings of the churning walls and sloshing fluids nearly knocked him right back off his feet, but now there was at least a chance he could force Jeremy, the Squip, or whatever feline adversary was keeping him down here to relinquish him in time. How substantial the chance was he wasn't sure, but Michael wasn't about to sit around and wait now that there was enough probability on his side. Jeremy hadn't given up on the fight just yet. Neither would he.

 

“H-H-Hey, Jeremy! Jeremy, can you hear me?!”

 

Jeremy presently knelt shakily at the corner of his room, dread encompassing each and every nerve for the longer that Michael remained more or less still and quiet. Was he okay? He honestly couldn't tell. The noises emanating from his stomach were audible clear as day even from the outside, their tremors almost tingly with their intensity; he didn't even want to know what they felt and sounded like from within. The palpitations of his heart wouldn't leave him alone right now, nearly driving himself into a panic attack with the anticipation of the worst.

 

Then, a sudden movement. Two, a rough shove, a kick. Jeremy could hear from where he sat that Michael was shouting  _ something _ at him, but he couldn't discern what, muffled thanks to the external layers of fat and muscle. With this newfound sense of relief, Jeremy entirely forgot about the agreement, the excitement getting the best of him.

 

“MIC-!”

 

The Squip glared down at him coldly, silencing him on the spot. Mindset returning to fear, Jeremy shuddered as he dared look back up.

 

_ No, I-I'm sorry! I'll stick with it from now on I promi- _

 

_ You're not doing badly, you know. I don't want any further slip-ups out of you, though. Wouldn't want anything… Going awry, would we? _

 

However, it seemed that assurance, that fight for control had done something. Indeed, another weird sensation had settled within Jeremy's belly, amidst the nausea and auditory reverberations - squirming, kicking, struggling. The feeling of it physically was neutral, neither delightful or unpleasant, merely strange. But the emotional charge it took on was both wonderful and horrendous at the same time. So Michael had enough hope now to start fighting, but that was just the thing about it: he was  _ fighting  _ like his life depended on it, completely (or at least partially) unaware that no harm would come to him at this point.

 

Both the Squip and Jeremy looked down towards the werecat’s belly, exchanging confused glances.

 

_ Actually, this could be quite interesting. Michael seems to believe you've lost control and are struggling to regain it; that should make this more fun. _

 

Jeremy's nose wrinkled upon the word, although he didn't speak, or rather think up about it.

 

_ Is that what's happening? I… I still can't hear him very well… _

 

The Squip didn't say the command this time, merely snapping their fingers and all at once the sounds filled Jeremy's eardrums. He couldn't help but cringe at how intense the stomach noises were, and then the sloshing returned with the irritated rumbles surrounding the kicks. Then that all-familiar voice, somewhere between frightened and hopeful:

 

“I know you're in there somewhere! Come on, man, I need you right now!”

 

The restraint on Jeremy's speaking was lessened and then vanished, sucking in a breath as the mixed feelings of dread and relief flooded his systems.

 

_ Change of plan. You are to play  _ **_this_ ** _ out instead; alternate between the two. Now you may speak to him normally. _

 

The words offered him an artificial sense of comfort, returning focus to his stomach. Better to start with an assurance to prove he was still around:

 

“M-Michael! Holy shit, are you okay?!”

 

That was too loud; based on the way he felt and heard the smaller boy jump back and give a small yelp of alarm that much was evident. He could feel the hesitation from within, then a new sensation as Michael returned to his previous location - something which felt much like he had firmly planted both hands into the soft walls and allowed them to gradually slide down. Jeremy mentally whacked himself as he felt it downright pleasant. 

 

The response was much less so.

 

“Wait… What? No, what the hell do you mean?! Well, physically, I think so? I don't think anything’s kicked in just yet, but I have no idea how long I can hold out in here!” More hesitantly, the next words came out as though following an uncomfortable epiphany. “… That's actually you out there, right…?”

 

What else was there to say?

 

“... Yeah, it's me. D-Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to get you out!”

 

There were no lies in this statement, and Jeremy felt much more comfortable with his words now. Yes, he would indeed get Michael out before anything drastic happened, at least as long as he could keep this up. It was much easier than the former role, and he felt somewhat better about himself for the moment; at least, that was before the Squip prompted him once more.

 

_ Vague threat. _

 

The notion of returning to the former demeanor made the blood turn to ice in Jeremy's veins. His newfound sense of autonomy had him overstepping what was probably safe as the thought clicked together defiantly.

 

_ No. _

 

The Squip stated at him in disbelief, struggling for words.

 

_ It's in your best interest to take that back and comply. _

 

This would've indeed been the time to step back and obey, but at this point the resentment and rage Jeremy felt towards the supercomputer was beyond clouding his judgement.

 

_ I will not. You never said which direction this was going, just to instill the sense of a fight. I'm not finished my part just yet. And you know what? I'm  _ **_winning._ ** _ You don't get to take this away from me like you tried to in the past and you certainly don't get to rope Michael into it like this. You can’t control me any longer -  _

 

“Jere, I don't mean to sound impatient, but can you go on and at least try? Your stomach’s really starting to act up…”

 

It wasn't until the nervousness in Michael's tone snapped Jeremy back to present matters that he realized just how badly he'd fucked up. The Squip sighed, clearly just as astounded by his retaliation as Jeremy himself.

 

_ You want to play that way? Fine. Stomach acids reacti- _

 

“NO! Fine, fine, I'll do it, I'll do it!” The words left his mouth as nothing short of a scream, panicked tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Michael jumped back in alarm, giving a startled cry of his own. “Anything but that, God no!”

 

This seemed to at least provide the result the Squip had intended. The pushing and shoving got more persistent as Michael recognized at least part of what was going on.

 

“Anything but what…? Oh, shit… It’s okay, you've got this! Come on, keep fighting it!”

 

At this point Jeremy was fully fed up with the Squip, briskly standing up and brushing off his jacket before darting in the direction of the door. It seemed at this point the supercomputer was too startled by his dominance to provide a proper response; there was only so long this would probably last. Better to take advantage of it now, Jeremy figured, slamming the door behind him and sprinting down the hall.

 

_ And where exactly do you think you're going? _

 

_ Sift through and figure it out yourself. I don't have to think  _ **_at_ ** _ you for you to read my thoughts. Of that I’m quite aware. _

 

After a moment he managed to make it to his location, flicking on the bathroom light and leaning over the sink. Still fueled with contempt over being forced into such an unpleasant situation, he wasn't about to keep going with this any longer. Conditions were still neutral; while Michael had gone silent again he was still persistently fidgeting, very much afraid and confused but also very much alive. The other noises in his ears were dying down, as though the simulation of danger had begun to fade. Things would be alright.

 

Presently, Michael settled at the pit of Jeremy's stomach, pressed up against the outer-facing wall. While he, too, noticed the subsiding factors which so clearly indicated danger afoot, that didn't mean he felt particularly safe in light of all that was going on. Was Jeremy still in control? Or had either the Squip or instinct managed to make it through and render those attempts obsolete?

 

Whatever was going to happen at this point was going to happen; the startled cry from earlier was haunting, not exactly positive he wanted to know what had gotten Jeremy so panicked. Nonetheless there was nothing he could reasonably do at this point but wait.

 

The shallow rhythm of the breaths above began to even out and reach their full amount, heartbeat returning to, for once, a rate which could almost be considered steady. Still nervous, Michael placed a hand along the walls, blinking in surprise as an external weight situated right along it and rubbed back at him.

 

“It's okay. I've got you now, and I'm not letting go. Just hold out for a few moments longer; this'll be over soon, I promise.”

 

Michael didn't respond, although this offered him more comfort than ever. The soft tone of Jeremy's voice was comfortably audible at his location, and made it a lot easier to take in. Yes, Jeremy had indeed regained autonomy - and from the looks of it, that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Not wanting to completely leave him in the dark, however, Michael reached back over to lightly stroke the walls before dropping his hand back down and waiting as patiently as humanly possible - which, admittedly, wasn't as much as would be ideal.

 

That was the only confirmation Jeremy needed - but he'd have to be quick, because he had the sense the Squip wouldn't be stunned for much longer. Leaning over the sink, he forced his index finger into his mouth, wrenching at the foul sensation although refused to remove it. He could feel his stomach churning, gagging and snarling as his chest seized up. It seemed to be doing something, but not quite enough just yet, but he wasn't about to stop trying. The static was growing - no, if he could just -

 

_ Gag reflex - _

 

Jeremy's attention whipped over to the Squip, staring daggers at them while his eyes still held a look of mortal terror. He seemed to be daring the supercomputer to make the move, forcing control out of his hands once more. The Squip merely marveled at this, raising a brow before completing the physical command.

 

 

  * __Activated. Alright, you've fought hard; I'll give you this one.__



 

 

That was all it took for Jeremy to start spluttering, grasping his chest as he struggled to breathe. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, and yes, he could indeed sense the confused and startled form of Michael coming up with it. A couple chokes brought up the neutralized fluid, falling unceremoniously into the sink, and then a soft yelp as Michael followed suit - thoroughly soaked and shaken, but alive and unharmed.

 

The moment it was over was the exact moment where the suppressed phobias and panic had totally risen to the surface and Jeremy lost it. A single look down at his best friend’s sodden, shaken form was enough to make his gut wrench, gripping the side of the sink as his breathing pattern escalated. Jeremy could feel his heartbeat accelerating past what was normal even for him, eyes growing watery with relieved and terrified tears. The panic had gotten the best of him but then the truth sunk in: that had probably been the most frightening moment in his life, in either of their lives, but it was over now. And he had managed to keep his promise.

 

When he finally managed to come to, Michael merely looked uneasy and dazed.

 

“You won.”

 

Jeremy blinked, shocked by this discovery. It was true, but hard to believe; he had taken on the Squip, but this time he  _ had _ won, without much help, and forced their objective out of his hands. A computer who had full capability of controlling his body, who could probably have stopped his heart if they’d wanted to, had lost to his own free will. It was a lot to take in.

 

“I… Did, didn’t I...?” A triumphant smile crept up on his lips, feeling much more confident in his capabilities.

 

_ Technically, I let you win. _

 

Jeremy shot up at the Squip's comment, gripping the sink as he made eye contact as though they were a physical entity he could shove aside if need be. A hiss escaped his lips, fur bristling, tail lashing, whole body tensing. The fire in his veins was growing, more for Michael's sake than his own; after all, the events could've easily taken a turn for the worst, and either way they were unspeakable.

 

“Back off,” he snarled, claws shooting out. “You promised you wouldn't intervene. It's over.”

 

_ You know you can just - _

 

“Think at you? Oh no, I've had enough of that. I'm fine just speaking to you like this, thank you very much.”

 

Jeremy liked to think the Squip looked exasperated at this point into the confrontation.

 

_ Still fighting me? I'm not doing anything at this point. I'm finished here. _

 

Jeremy's expression softened, glancing down into the sink before returning his gaze harshly over to the Squip once more. He still didn't release or even loosen his grasp, looming protectively as though this would be enough to stop any further setbacks and perils.

 

_ I'm impressed; I didn't realize you had that much energy and stamina. Seems I've missed some things these past few years, hmm? _

 

“There's a lot you don't know about me,” Jeremy retorted, although his voice was growing softer with shock; this was not at all what he'd expected to hear. “And I certainly didn't learn it from you.”

 

He could feel the tenseness filling the air, and even if he didn't look down he could feel Michael fix him in a confused glance, looking from Jeremy to the place the smaller boy could only presume the Squip was standing. Surely from this vantage point, he wasn't getting the full story, but Jeremy hardly had any time to think about that now. He was too determined to keep the Squip at bay, lest they try anything once more. His expression became more vexed, the fear returning when the Squip didn't move or speak once more.

 

“H-Haven't you done enough damage now...?”

 

_ I believe so. See? That wasn't so hard. I told you I wouldn't go against m- _

 

_ LIAR! _

 

The thought exploded before he could even calm himself down, wanting nothing more at this point than for some miracle to occur which would allow him to rend them in half.

 

_ I heard what you were trying to do! _

 

_ But I didn't, did I? _

 

_ …That's not the point and you know it. _

 

They held each other’s stares in contempt for a moment longer, then finally the Squip sighed, relenting at long last.

 

_ Perhaps I overstepped some boundaries. _

 

_ You think?! _

 

_ But to be fair, you held up pretty well on your side of the deal until it came to that. Very well. You're quite right, now, that's enough - perhaps more than enough. I'll leave you to attend to more external matters, now. _

 

There was another jolt, and the commands returned in reverse:

 

_ Stomach acids reactivated. _

 

The queasy feeling half vanished.

 

_ Gastric enzymes reactivated. _

 

The physical nausea disappeared.

 

_ Oxygen regulation deactivated. _

 

The artificial fullness disappeared, suppressing a burp as it rushed out of his systems. The morally sickened feeling didn't go away, but at least now he could focus better - and even more so as his hearing was no longer directed internally. Jeremy shuddered, his gaze still locked on his enemy with absolute hatred.

 

The Squip merely quirked a brow, shaking his head.

 

_ You don't need me anymore, and now that I've gotten what I returned for I have no need to be here any longer. _

 

The werecat watched as the Squip put up a hand, then disappeared from his mind entirely. The only indication that they were still there was the sickening static, which, too, died off after a couple seconds. Jeremy's gaze still remained on the spot he'd been in for a moment longer, then sighed and returned his gaze down.

 

Michael was looking straight up at him, eyes widening a little as they met one another’s gaze.

 

“... Is he gone…?”

 

Jeremy waited for a moment, making sure the static had faded. He softened after a moment, heaving a sigh when it didn't return.

 

“Think so. And it didn't sound like he was going to come back.”

 

“I sure hope not. What the hell was that about?!”

 

“I don't know how to explain it right now; g-give me a moment. Are you alright?”

 

Michael stared blankly.

 

“Physically or emotionally?”

 

Jeremy gritted his teeth.

 

“... That's fair, I'm really sorry about all this. I mean like… Any burns? Scratches? Anything to worry about?”

 

Michael lifted his hands up, inspecting them with a dazed confusion. “... N-No? I guess you got me out before anything could start taking effect, but it doesn't make any sense. That was nearly an hour, or at least it sure damn felt like it was.”

 

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. “It wasn't about timing. It was off.”

 

Michael regarded him in disbelief. “... Can you repeat that?”

 

“Look, I don't know how he did it, but somehow… The Squip shut it off, completely neutralized everything.” Jeremy lowered his head, running a hand nervously through his hair. The next revelation seemed to calm him down. “The ears - they're gone.” A glance at the mirror proved him indeed to have returned to normal.

 

“So  _ that's  _ what it was!” The abrupt shout made Jeremy jump, regarding his shrunken friend curiously. “I thought something was up when I was able to breathe all the way down there.” His gaze shifted, accusatory. “So why didn't you say anything about it if you knew…?”

 

“I couldn't!” The sharp squeak came out more defensively than he'd intended. “Had I done so, that would've ruined it. Look, I had to make a deal with him…”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath, beginning to explain the mental conversation with the artificial monster - the request for terror, the neutralization, and the overall outcome. Both of them felt the unease in the air, and by the end of it both of them were trembling violently.

 

“So you need to tell me there was no additional monster inside you? That… All of that was  _ you?!” _

 

Jeremy averted his gaze guiltily.

 

“I hated every minute of it, but… Yes. It was all I could do to keep him from doing anything more drastic.”

 

The shouting and screaming, begging, pleading - it all made sense to Michael now. “And did he try to go back on it?”

 

“.........”

 

“Jere?”

 

“Once. I cut him off before he could.”

 

“Oh, geez…” It didn't take much more than a glance to notice the anxiety which followed Michael's flopping over with uneasy and through exhaustion, shuddering before returning Jeremy's gaze uneasily.

 

“It's a lot to take in, I know. Take your time.” Jeremy raised a brow as he recognized how things now stood. “Damnit, you haven't changed back yet; um, do you want to get yourself washed off? You're kinda…”

 

“Augh, gross!” Michael raised one arm, dropping it down in revulsion as he sat back up. “Damn, that's a lot thicker than I remembered… That's probably a good idea, yeah. Thanks.”

 

Jeremy couldn't help but grin in amusement, still somewhat disgusted by it himself all the while. “... Did you really not notice until now?”

 

Michael merely shrugged. “It wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind, alright? There's been a hell of a lot going on.”

 

“I can't say I blame you. Are you sure you're going to be alright, now?”

 

“I will be, don't worry. Look, man, I get it; sounds like you did what you had to. I'm not mad at you or anything. Even still…”

 

Jeremy reached for the faucet, carefully turning it so a small bit of warm water seeped out. “I get that, honestly. I can't say that I'm completely over it, either, so you're not alone with that. God, I don't ever think I've been so afraid… I really thought something was going to happen to you.” He wiped a stray tear from his eyes. “If I never have another experience like that in my life it'll be too fucking soon.”

 

“You could say that again!”

 

Tensions were beginning to die down, relief flooding both of them now that the awful experience had passed. Heaving a sigh, Jeremy waited a few moments until Michael had more or less cleaned himself off, handing him soap as he needed it. While by the end of it Michael was still soaked, he seems calmer and most definitely cleaner than before. Jeremy extended a hand to allow him to clamber on, walking over to retrieve a washcloth and rubbing him dry. Then, quietly, Jeremy slipped out of the bathroom and returned to his room, heart still heavy.

 

“Alright, now; think that's the end of it. Damn it though, still nothing? Uh, what do you think the chances are it'll wear off soon?”

 

“It better wear off; this isn't fun anymore.”

 

Jeremy raised a brow. “When did you think it was?”

 

“Before everything else happened; I didn't mind being carried around, but the moment you snapped… That was too real. I don't want to be stuck like this though, not when - holy shit!”

 

Jeremy's eyes widened with anticipating dread, only to see Michael grinning up at him as he made his way onto the bed.

 

“... What?”

 

It seemed that both of them were returning to the reality of the end result, able to focus on it much clearer.

 

“You took on the Squip, and you beat him. You actually fucked him up this time. Aw man, he must've been soo pissed!”

 

It seemed now that Jeremy's panic had died down, the memory of the supercomputer watching him in dazed confusion while he growled and fought was a lot funnier now. The mental image made him snicker a little before responding.

 

“I didn't think about it like that until now! He looked more shocked than pissed but oh man, if you'd been able to see the look on his face! Think I really startled him to the point he didn't even know how to get me back under his control.”

 

Michael beamed, placing his hands in his lap as he made himself comfortable. “Please, don't spare any details. Proud of you, pal.”

 

The feeling of triumph was a lot stronger now, realizing what it all meant. Had the Squip's words been genuine, that was the last time they'd have to tangle with his schemes - and certainly, Jeremy had not been forced to completely submit and take the torture this time around. No, he felt like the next time something came up - assuming it did - he'd be more an prepared to take it. Which reminded him, if both their hexes had been the Squip's doing…

 

Jeremy's eyes flickered to one corner of his room, tensing. Michael noticed immediately, giving him a bewildered look as he glanced up.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah… I'm fine. Do you remember where the bottle is?”

 

Michael tilted his head. “Bottle?” The meaning found its way through soon enough. “Oh, that! Second drawer I think.”

 

“Thanks. Uh, give me one sec.” Jeremy got up from the bed, placing Michael down upon it before going back over to the dresser. Reaching in, he retrieved a full bottle of Mountain Dew Red, long forgotten up until this very moment. Uncapping it, he took a sip; while it seemed the Squip had indeed turned themselves off at this point, he wasn't about to take any chances. The moment he downed the fluid the painful sensation returned, screaming as the process burned like fire in his veins until he finally collapsed. Dizzy, he awoke uneasily with a hand outstretched to help him back off the floor, grinning with relief as he realized who it belonged to.

 

“You're back to normal! Thank god!”

 

No sooner had Jeremy stood up that he latched on, hugging his now normal-sized friend tightly as though terrified to let go. The feeling of alleviation only increased as Michael wrapped his arms around him as well, the subtle, steady beating of his heart a clear reminder that the danger had passed.

 

“Okay, man, that was really weird.”

 

“It was. I still don't know what the hell was up with that, but I think I've made up my mind.”

 

“About what?”

 

The ghost of a smile crossed Jeremy lips, chuckling.

 

“If this is how things turn out, I'm never going to another damn college party again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! This hit over 10K and I still don't know if I should be ashamed or proud of it. At the very least it was fun to write though! I'm pretty comfy with my portrays of the Squip and Jeremy, although admittedly I'm a little eh on Michael's. Haven't really done unwilling vore with him before this.
> 
> General notes and credits:
> 
> This was absolutely inspired by Be More Sated; that fic was genius. While I had wanted to do a werecat fic for a little while now, this is what gave me the direction for it. I absolutely LOVE the concept of the Squip trying to come back for revenge on Michael due to the incidents of the play, and utilizing control (both physical and, more majorly, psychological) in order to force them into such an uncomfortable situation.
> 
> The concept for the Squip tampering with physiology / allowing for safer conditions was suggested in my BMC Vore server (yes, that exists) since it seems like a "plausible" cannon explanation for it. Strong quotes on plausible.


End file.
